Shoulder replacement surgeries (e.g., total shoulder arthroplasty (TSA) and reverse shoulder arthroplasty (RSA)) are performed to repair a patient's shoulder joint, such as when joints have been damaged or lose functionality due to disease, bone loss, or other trauma. In some surgeries, a glenosphere acts as a connecting element between the patient's humerus and scapula, and may be oriented at an anatomic orientation to mimic the ball-and-joint configuration and movement of a natural shoulder joint. A base plate may be positioned between the glenosphere and the scapula, and a bone graft may be used to facilitate joining the base plate and glenosphere to the scapula. However, even with a bone graft, glenoid bone loss or other deterioration of the shoulder joint even after a shoulder replacement surgery may cause additional problems, reducing the effectiveness of the shoulder replacement surgery.